Affliction
by Sailor Aptitude Attitude
Summary: An emotion that sometimes means obselete or to defeat someone and boy, has Vegeta always wanted to defeat Goku. A Vegeta centered one shot featuring Goku and a small Vegeta/Bulma scene in the end. Lyrics in first chapter belong to Metallica.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for this little idea.

* * *

Affliction:

**Ch 1**

_Harvester__ of Sorrows._

"You sure you wanna do this?" he heard him ask from across the field. A strong, confident expression graced his rival's face, but underneath that smugness was a bestial light he's seen many times. It was the battling instincts of a Saiyan flaring to life. The thrill of battling someone stronger than you. He could see it all in Goku's eyes.

_My Life Suffocates_  
_Planting Seeds of Hate_  
_I've Loved, Turned to Hate_  
_Trapped Far Beyond My Fate_  
_I Give_  
_You Take_  
_This Life That I Forsake_  
_Been Cheated of My Youth_  
_You Turned this Lie to Truth_

He smiled, no, smirked, his own battle instincts flaring to life. He could feel his heart beginning to pound. Oh how he's waited for this day to come. "Of course, I do, Kakkarot!" his voice came out a bit rough and course. Even more so than usual. Maybe he has trained in solitary for far too long. The Saiyan prince didn't seem to care.

_Anger_  
_Misery_  
_You'll Suffer unto Me_

"Okay, suit yourself." Vegeta's smirk deepened as Goku got into his battle stance. This was going to be fun.

_Harvester of Sorrow_  
_Language of the Mad_  
_Harvester of Sorrow_

"And you can go first, Kakarot." Vegeta replied, getting into his own battle stance.

The two warriors stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity before either of made a move. Goku was the first to make a move. The taller Saiyan quickly flew at Vegeta, curling his fists. Just as he was within range, Goku pulled back his fist, preparing for a punch. His rival's punch barely nicked the soft surface of his cheek as Vegeta tilted his head to the side, but not much to his surprise, Goku went in for a kick, bringing his left leg to his side. Vegeta merely blocked the measly kick before it connected with his stomach.

_Pure Black Looking Clear_  
_My Work Is Done Soon Here_  
_Try Getting Back to Me_  
_Get Back Which Used to Be_  
_Drink up_  
_Shoot in_  
_Let the Beatings Begin_  
_Distributor of Pain_  
_Your Loss Becomes My Gain_

The look on Goku's face tickled his insides. Goku's eyes were narrowed, full of surprise and that Saiyan Pride was fluttering angrily in his soul. It made Vegeta want to laugh out loud. He suppressed the urge to do so and grunted as both of his hands gripped Goku's legs. Soon Goku found himself spinning in midair with Vegeta rotating in place. The Saiyan Prince was surprisingly strong enough to handle the weight of Goku hanging by his foot. But then again, Vegeta was in control of everything.

_Anger_  
_Misery_  
_You'll Suffer unto Me_

"V-Vegeta!" Goku's voice caught in his throat, the wind howling in his ears. Fright gripped his heart, its icy cold claws digging deep into his soul. Just the look in Vegeta's eyes scared him. There was a strange fire in the warrior's eyes as he looked back at him. He knew Vegeta had a lot of pent up rage and anger, but would he go past the breaking point?

_Harvester of Sorrow_  
_Language of the Mad_  
_Harvester of Sorrow_

"Prepare yourself, Kakarot!" Vegeta's voice carried itself on the wind. He smirked again before finally releasing Goku, sending his rival flying towards some nearby mountains. Vegeta immediately flew at him, adrenaline rushing through his body as he did so. Flying straight up into the air, Vegeta dive bombed at Goku just as Earth's savior came in contact with the mountain.

_All Have Said Their Prayers_  
_Invade Their Nightmares_  
_See into My Eyes_  
_You'll Find Where Murder Lies_

Everything was just a blur to Vegeta now. All he could hear was the furious beating of his heart in his ears, feeling the rage coursing through his body, mixing with this strange imploding high. He let out a yell, unleashing a volley of blue-white energy balls of Ki at Goku. Goku didn't even seem to stand up, let alone defend himself. Maybe he was unconscious. The prince didn't seem to care. He just wanted to take out all of this rage on the one man that stole his birthright.

_Infanticide_

"You stole_ everything_!" He screamed amidst the explosion. "Kakarot!"

He gasping for breath, his entire body shaky as the dust cloud slowly cleared. Much to his surprise, he heard someone calling his name, a voice that was so distant. Surprise creeping up on him, Vegeta looked around for that damned woman calling his name.

_"Vegeta!"_

"_Vegeta_! _Wake up_!" her voice was a wave of electricity that barreled through him, jolting the man to the waking world.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a pool of blue staring down at him. Her lavender hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail. It's been a long time since he's seen Bulma with such long hair…

He found that he was in bed, staring at her through the darkness of their bedroom. Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face, landing on the bed sheets. Bulma frowned even more. All he could do was glare at her.

"What is it, woman? I was sleeping!"

Bulma just rolled her eyes, the covers barely covering her bare breasts as she sat up, staring at her husband. _Men…!_

"And I suppose calling out Goku's name is your idea of having a dream?" She said sarcastically.

Vegeta just grunted in response before rolling over on his side. "Just shut up, wench." He grumbled. He wanted to go back to sleep, to see if Kakarot was really gone in his dreams. He heard Bulma mutter something under her breath followed by the squeaks of her side of the bed, indicating she was going back to sleep as well.

_Night, woman._ He thought to her, feeling a strange fluttering sensation in his heart. He'd dare not say this to the woman out loud. Inhaling deeply, Vegeta finally closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, but there were no battles to be fought. Only a strange sense of joy and peace greeted him.

_Harvester of Sorrow_  
_Language of the Mad_  
_Harvester of Sorrow_  
_Language of the Mad_  
_Harvester of Sorrow_


End file.
